First Kiss
by etin
Summary: Months after he saved her, Irene visits Sherlock. Just wrote a fluffy one shot :)


I do not own any of the characters or Sherlock. Just basing my story on the tv show.

This is just a fluffy Sherlock/Irene one shot hope you enjoy it! :)

_"First Kiss"_

After a long day solving cases, Sherlock and John went home exhausted. John said his goodnight and went directly to bed and so did Sherlock. As John closed his bedroom door Sherlock remembered that he needed to check the results of the chemicals he mixed a few weeks ago. His eyes were barely open when he finished. At one point as he walked across the living room going to his bedroom, he thought he smelled a very familiar perfume but he shook his head and decided it was time to go to bed. He took his tie off and began to unbutton his shirt as he opened the door. As he walked in he saw a beautiful figure standing in front of the window, he then rubbed his eyes and closed the door.

"Ah! There you are, you've kept me waiting" The woman turned around to face Sherlock

"What are you doing here?...Irene" Sherlock replied as he placed his tie on his bed.

"Nice to see you too" Irene smiled and walked towards the table.

"Mycroft wouldn't be happy to know that you are back here in London"

"Only if you tell him" she smirked then after a short pause she continued "Anyway I won't be staying long." She played with the little stuffed animal on the table, which she assumed was given by Mrs. Hudson.

"So business?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow, and took the stuffed animal away from Irene and placed it inside the drawer.

Irene smiled with a teasing expression on her face. "Anyway, how's Doctor Watson doing?"

"Fine, still waiting for my answer Miss Ad-"

"How about you, how are you doing? Did you miss me?" Irene ignored Sherlock's question and sat on his bed with a smirk on her face.

"I'm fine" Sherlock walked back and fort as he looked intensely at Irene as he tried to deduce anything from her. "Why are you here Miss Adler?"

Irene sighed and stood up from the bed "Alright, It's late anyway I've got to go soon" She moved closer to him.

Sherlock felt something cold wrapping around his waist. He forgot that he had his shirt open when he walked in, then he saw that Irene's hands were already around his waist. "I-i... Ahemm" Sherlock cleared his throat. "Still not answering my question Miss Alder..."

She looked up to him as she invaded his personal space. "I'm just here to say thank you. Thank you. For saving me." she smiled and her eyes sparkled "I never got to thank you properly that day."

"T-h that's why you are-"

Irene placed a finger over Sherlock lips. "I've never met a man like you Sherlock Holmes, and never saw cheekbones as perfect as your's" she smiled teasingly which made Sherlock smile a bit. She moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

Sherlock froze he wasn't sure what to do, he never kissed another human being before. And he have never expected to be kissed with his shirt open, and be kissed by the woman who had almost beaten him, the most incredible woman he have ever met. He felt warm all over his body. Then before he even knew he was kissing her back.

"Not bad for a first time kisser... Are you sure you never kissed anyone before" She teased.

"Not bad for an expert" He teased back.

"To bad I've got to go... It's getting late, got to go before Mycroft notices anything." She sighed and grabbed her bag from the bed. "Well... goodbye Mr. Holmes, hope you liked my payback." She teased.

Sherlock held a frown on his face. And forced a smile "Goodbye Miss Adler"

"At least I was your first kiss" she smiled and opened the bedroom door.

"Irene..." Sherlock mumbled as he stared down on the floor.

She stopped and turned her head around. "Mmh"

"I never asked you... How are you?" He looked up.

"Same old same" She smiled "But better now, much better" she added.

Sherlock smiled. "Well see you around then?"

Irene smiled back. "See you around Mr. Holmes."

Irene closed the door, and Sherlock walked over to the window and watched Irene disappear from the streets of 221b. He walked over to his bed and lied down, as he closed his eyes he heard a moan a very familiar one. He smiled and opened the drawer beside him and looked at his phone.

_Goodnight Mr. Holmes. See you._

_IA_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! :) Haven't written for a while


End file.
